


Hearts End

by snowbunnylester (xrosepetalsx)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating, M/M, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/snowbunnylester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungmin had always been in love with Kyuhyun, so when Kyuhyun gives his heart away, it’s just not something Sungmin can let go of lightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ, archived here.
> 
> Lj Version: [ here](http://insanityplays.livejournal.com/5906.html)

Lee Sungmin had a not so secret secret, a fact he couldn’t deny, and it had to do with his best friend, a man he wanted to call his own, and that man’s boyfriend, the man he wanted to die.

\--

His past was a lifelong history of him and Cho Kyuhyun, a history rivaled by none, and his heart ached at the thought of secrets he held deep in his heart.

Sungmin had been in love with Kyuhyun for far longer than Ryeowook had been in their lives, and he hated the man for having what he could never have, and for taking advantage of the fact, because Kyuhyun told him everything, and Sungmin knew he loved him, and that’s why Ryeowook should die.

\--

Sungmin had another secret, one he’d never hide. He was straight forward and honest, and all it took was a question, and he’d spill every secret he had.

Anyone else in the world would call it indirect lying, but Sungmin disagreed. He was completely and utterly honest, even as he did things to another that would destroy everything around them, take the bricks that built their lives, and send them crashing to the ground.

And if Sungmin was lying, then Ryeowook was lying as well, and that only proved him right, because Sungmin knew Ryeowook didn’t deserve Kyuhyun, knew that no _one_ deserved Kyuhyun, least of all him, and he’d do anything to prove that fact.

\--

In his own defense, Sungmin hadn’t really meant to hurt anyone. In his own defense, Sungmin had only meant to help.

In his own defense, Sungmin had never thought he’d fall in love, never thought it’d feel so much like revenge…

\--

It’d started out that simple caress, a press of skin against cotton, against synthetic fabric, fingers playing across a covered shoulder, a shielded back, and it could oh so easily be passed off as friendly, _was_ passed off as friendly for so long, but could only hide true intentions for so long, _only_ hid true intentions for so long, and then Ryeowook’s body would stiffen, and Sungmin would feel that ripple of sensation move through out him, and Sungmin would grin to himself, because he’d done what he’d wanted, discovered what he’d known was true, and in that, felt he’d won.

It was no doubt jealousy that had him acting out at first, because he wanted nothing more than to show Kyuhyun how Ryeowook reacted, wanted no more than to show his affect on the man who claimed to be in love, but it ended up something oh so different in the end.

\--

Kyuhyun couldn’t always be around, and that was when Sungmin struck, and it never made any sense, because Sungmin never told Kyuhyun what he did, never told Kyuhyun how Ryeowook shivered at every touch the way he melted into Kyuhyun’s, and forgot to mention how Ryeowook’s eyes would sometimes trail after that foreign hand that retreated, that foreign touch that backed away.

That’s when it became revenge, because with each caress and gentle stroke, Sungmin drew Ryeowook away, slowly but surely, the siren on the bay, and Kyuhyun stood on the shore with his back to the water, his eyes glued to the image of what life with Ryeowook could be as Ryeowook surrendered to what he couldn’t see, because the siren had a pretty face, but his heart was ice cold.

\--

Sometimes, at the lunch table, Sungmin sat beside Ryeowook, while Kyuhyun sat across from him on the other side, and on those days, Sungmin pressed into Ryeowook’s side, one hand hidden beneath the bench as it rubbed gentle circles into a thigh, and when Kyuhyun sat beside Ryeowook, and Sungmin sat across from him on the other side, Sungmin’s foot skimmed up a thin leg, smirk hidden behind his fork when Ryeowook jerked in surprise.

\--

Gentle caresses were quick to jump to more, until Ryeowook found himself pinned against hallway doors, sweet and gentle Sungmin’s hard body sharp against his. That’s when he’d learned to perfect his poker face, because Sungmin knew how he had to hide, and Ryeowook refused to give Sungmin access to the reactions he was starting to crave more and more.

So Sungmin pushed harder, learned to analyze every twitch in his face, not realizing as he kissed an almost invisible line down a supple neck that he was slowly falling in love, and that everything was getting ready to blow up in his face.

All he could think of was the reactions he craved, the knowledge that he could do to Ryeowook what Kyuhyun could do to Ryeowook, the knowledge that Ryeowook was a whore.

He didn’t realize that what he was doing made him so much more.

\--

Sungmin knew Ryeowook craved him, Sungmin knew how he wanted him, and he exploited that hidden desire every chance he got, flashed a flirty smile when he caught Ryeowook watching, and touched every inch of skin he could when Kyuhyun was missing.

His eyes would trail after the hard line of Kyuhyun’s retreating body, and he’d take his customary seat against Ryeowook, sly eyes dancing when he caught him unawares.

Ryeowook’s lips were hard against his, and he’d laugh and pull away and drag fingers down his shirt.

They both learned quickly that Ryeowook wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ , pull away.

\--

It was on the day Sungmin caught Ryeowook alone, wondering down the music room hallway, that he realized how things had changed.

Arms wrapped around the stiff man’s waist, lips soft against a portion of skin just behind his ear, Sungmin realized just how sick he really was, because now he wanted Ryeowook just as much as Ryeowook wanted him, and everything backfired when he realized he felt no jealousy in one direction, but felt that the whole world was conspiring against him.

He chuckled softly in Ryeowook’s ear and kissed the shell tenderly when the man whispered that Kyuhyun was supposed to be meeting him, and pulled away with a tight squeeze of his ass, ignoring his own revelation, because he’d realized long ago that he enjoyed what he did, and the reasons hardly mattered anymore.

He was the type to sprout the truth, and one day, Kyuhyun would know it all; he’d already ruined everything.

\--

Kyuhyun was only out for a minute, right outside in the hallway on his phone, so Sungmin pressed his body up tight against Ryeowook’s back side as smaller, bony fingers danced across piano keys, his face impassive – the perfect poker face.

Sungmin’s lips mouthed at the soft skin of his chin, brown eyes ever so watchful of every twitch, of every shift in position, smiling at what he could make Ryeowook do.

“Get off me,” he said softly, quietly, voice completely void of inflection as Sungmin’s lips traveled upward, stopping only once to suckle at a small patch of skin on the underside of his jaw line, so careful not to leave a mark, so careful to hide the oh so obvious truth.

“Stop playing the keys and push me away, baby,” Sungmin whispered in his ear when his lips fluttered to a stop, “Stop playing the keys and draw Kyuhyun’s attention. Send him running our way,” he enticed.

Ryeowook bit his lip with the barest hint of teeth, and Sungmin laughed softly at the reaction he had received.

“You can’t, can you? Because then Kyuhyun would see the condition you’re in.” Sungmin’s gaze fluttered to the crotch of his pants, and he grinned when he saw the barest hint of an erection. The hand that had been groping up the bottom hem of his shirt retreated, a whisper down his thigh.

“Kind of hard to hide something like this, isn’t it?

“Why are you doing this to me? Why are you doing this to us?”

Sungmin laughed against his ear. “Isn’t it obvious? I love him, you have him, and you’re in my way.”

“But you love me too,” Ryeowook intoned quietly, fingers still working yellowed keys, eyes focused ahead, poker face in place. Sungmin’s smile dropped, his lips forming his natural pout, and his eyes hardened as he pushed away, face disgusted.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Now they both knew the truth.

\--

Kyuhyun never seemed to notice how Ryeowook’s eyes would flit towards his when they kissed outside, Sungmin passive on the side, and never seemed to notice how Sungmin’s eyes took on a predatory glint each time he left the room.

Kyuhyun never seemed to notice how stiff Ryeowook was in his arms, or how Ryeowook couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of Sungmin, couldn’t seem to look Kyuhyun in the eye.

Kyuhyun never seemed to notice that something was going on around him that he could oh so easily identify, and something in Sungmin’s mind told him he should feel guilty, and yet the emotion was far from forthcoming.

Everything was changing, emotions hung on a haywire, and Sungmin wanted to badly to go back to the days when it was just him and Kyuhyun, and Ryeowook was a teenage boy growing up somewhere miles away.

Because he hated the betrayal, hated the hurt he saw in Ryeowook’s eyes, and hated that he felt for two people what he’d only ever felt for Kyuhyun.

\--

Ryeowook’s lips were soft and pliant against his own as he opened his mouth to the kiss, fingers fisted in his shirt, and Sungmin could practically hear every thought in his head with every tear drop that dripped down his cheek as if they were his own.

Betrayal; they both felt it, but Sungmin’s body sang a song against Ryeowook’s hungry one, their hips grinding together, and Sungmin refused to let go with tenacious fingers holding hips to his own, revenge and jealousy the last things on his mind as he tried to make Ryeowook forget everything, tried to force Kyuhyun from both of their minds.

He wondered, for a moment, if he was even sicker than he’d thought, as he imagined this was Kyuhyun hard against him, but then Ryeowook was pulling away from him, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.

His eyes were hard and angry, the tears hot against his cheeks, and he turned on his heel to leave the room, Sungmin’s eyes trailing after him.

It unnerved him that his body begged and pleaded for his return, unnerved him that he came with a call of Ryeowook’s name on his tongue, and he wondered if this was what it was really like to be in love, what is was really like to have your heart truly trampled on.

\--

Things were constantly changing, and Sungmin found that he was starting to lose control, because every time he turned around, it was either Ryeowook hot and heavy against Kyuhyun, or Ryeowook responding in a way he’d never responded before.

It was either a man frozen to the touch, or a man so pliant, so willing, in his arms.

It was either futile attempts at silent apologies, or a hardened criminal forced to live through a slow death.

It was all starting to break Sungmin apart, and nothing seemed worth it anymore, because the minute Kyuhyun found out, nothing would matter anymore.

\--

Sungmin’s lips fluttered like a kiss across Kyuhyun’s cheek, eyes sad, and Kyuhyun gave him a quizzical look as he pulled away, plastering a smile across his face as he walked away with a waggle of fingertips.

His eyes dropped to the floor. He couldn’t even plead guilty for what he’d done, for what he _was_ doing, because he knew he was much more than _guilty_ , and for attempted murder to boot, because God knew that’s what he was trying to do as he made his way to the music room he knew Ryeowook to be in, somehow knowing it was all coming to an end.

\--

They knew what they were doing was wrong as Ryeowook’s legs wrapped around Sungmin’s waist, tugging him closer to the heat that Sungmin was submerged in, soft mewls a constant stream from his throat.

They knew what they were doing was wrong as Sungmin ripped into him, mouth so hot against his as he pumped in and out of him, skin against skin.

They knew what they were doing was wrong with Ryeowook bowed back against the Piano bench, head thrown back in ecstasy as far as it could go, his eyes closed shut as he cried out his release against Sungmin’s stomach.

They knew what they were doing was wrong when the door opened and Sungmin came deep inside of him, sweaty bangs plastered against his forehead.

Sungmin knew this was the end when he looked up where Kyuhyun stood in the doorway, arms crossed against his chest.

Beneath him, Ryeowook lay panting, and Sungmin could feel the shudders of his body change into sobs, and knew if he looked over, he’d be crying. Sungmin knew Kyuhyun could see his tears, Sungmin knew Kyuhyun was putting all the pieces together, but Kyuhyun didn’t say a word as he turned around and left the practice room.

The silence was deafening, and worth more than a thousand words as Ryeowook sobbed beneath him.

\--

Idek, but it was interesting to write.


End file.
